


Manxome

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-13
Updated: 2012-05-13
Packaged: 2017-11-05 07:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff and tentacles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manxome

Caster has never tried this for the very logical reason that most people are terrified of the monsters that they've seen rip people to shreds and devour them, not always in that order. Most people would never allow this to happen, and he's had enough of carnal pleasures taken unwillingly for a hundred lifetimes; the slow despair has lost its glamour.

Ryuunosuke is different. Ryuunosuke would not mind one bit if he was torn apart by these creatures; it would be the coolest thing in the world to die by their hand. Tentacle, would be more appropriate. Or gaping maw, or body parts difficult to describe simply.

The issue of trust, then, is irrelevant. There is nothing they could do to him that he would not enjoy.

Caster sits back and watches. Occasionally he vaguely directs, when one of the creatures looks a bit too hungry. Whatever Ryuunosuke may think of the matter, Caster very much prefers him alive.

What Caster thinks of this-

(Ryuunosuke is suspended in the air, naked, trembling, eyes shut, writhing from the stimulation to every nerve and opening as the creatures thoroughly and completely overwhelm him)

-well, he's glad he's enjoying himself. It wouldn't do it for him, but his Master is certainly pleased, and Caster is happy to serve.

The moaning around one tentacle gets louder. Ryuunosuke has been up there for a while, and he must certainly be close to finishing. He shakes, and manages to weakly crack his eyes open and make eye contact with Caster.

Caster nods. And that's the end of it. A muffled yell, and white spills over the creatures and is soon lapped up.

There's no reason to allow the summoned creatures to linger after they've had their food, so Caster walks up to the mass of monsters before dismissing them and holding out his arms.

He always forgets that Ryuunosuke is heavier than him. His Master knocks him over when he falls, and they both lie there on the ground for a little while.

Ryuunosuke is remarkably snuggly. "You are the greatest."

"It was hardly much," Caster says in reply. "However - if you would, could you get off of me?"

"Oops!" Ryuunosuke picks himself off of Caster. He doesn't seem to mind being naked, as usual. "Sorry, sir. We really need to keep a stepstool around for things like this. Being suspended is great, it's getting down that's the problem, you know? Uh, you aren't too sore, are you?"

"Certainly no more than you must be." Although in different places.

"Haha, that's true!" Ryuunosuke rubs the back of his neck, then pauses, asking hesitantly, "Um, I should probably do something for you, right...?"

"There is no need, my Master." Caster bows his head a little. "I am glad to do what pleases you, but the act itself is not anything special for me."

"Huh... Alright. But even if watching tentacle sex isn't a turn-on for you, I can still get you back with, I don't know, blowjobs? I like getting you off just as much as you like getting me off, even if I can only do the normal things."

"That would be more than acceptable, if you feel the desire to- ah."

He never would find out how Ryuunosuke could get under his robes so quickly.


End file.
